


Be With Me

by The_GarbageWillDo



Series: Balance [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, In my world Leia is a Reylo…, Leia and Kaydel because Leia and Kaydel…, Yes I said Ilum, im out of tags rn…, please hold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_GarbageWillDo/pseuds/The_GarbageWillDo
Summary: This is the second part to Just You and, yeah. It’s pretty fun…(I mean it literally, unlike he who shall not be named…)My chaotic Reylo playlist for anyone…Reylo🖤
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, re
Series: Balance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031823
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Because is an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back baby!

Cora is the one to wake them.

“I hope I find something close to what you two have one day. She says. “Also, is there a planet, or a system call Ilum?” She asks.

“You know, it’s kinda creepy to watch people sleep, right?” Rey asks sitting up, Cora just shrugs. 

“Yeah, it’s a planet, it’s wher-“ she cuts him off before he can finish. 

“We need to go there,” She replies. “Also we’ve landed, and you’re right Rey… there is so much green. Can we, maybe go exploring, not that much. But just a little?” She ask in such a way that saying no would be a crime. 

“Is Leia here yet?” Rey asks while stifling a yawn. 

“Nope.” She’s says, her excitement building. 

Rey looks at Ben. “Will you be okay here?” He nods. “Okay, we can go, bu-“ Cora gabs her hand before she can finish, practically pulling her out of the room and off of the ship. She shoots Ben a  ‘help me!’  Look, and all he does is laugh and smile. 

It had taken her at least a half hour to process what she had heard over the comm. Or maybe what she just  thought  she’d heard. Maybe she was imagining things, but she could still hope. She took a moment to compose herself before she left her office, if it could even be called that. Stepping out into the hallway she quickly found the person she was looking for. 

“Kaydel, i need to speak with you for a moment.”

“Of course General, What is it.” 

“I need to speak with you in private, please.” Kaydel hesitated for a moment before she followed her, something about her tone, and masked expression was somewhat unsettling. 

“Is everything okay, well I mean, not any worse?” She asked sitting down in the chair in front of Leia’sdesk. 

“I need you to promise me that what I tell you will not leave this room. Can you do that?” Leia asked sitting down. 

“Yes. Of course.” She replied immediately. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” She gathered her thoughts quickly, try to figure out the best way to say what she had to say. “That call I got earlier, it was from an old friend of mine, he needs me to meet him on Takodana, soon, and alone or with one person that I can trust. I was originally going to ask Poe, but I have a feeling he wouldn’t be as understanding of the reason that I think he needs to meet me for.”

“I don’t understand. What do you think he needs to meet you for?” 

“Very few people know what I am going to tell you, and I’d prefer if it stays that way. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” 

“You know that I have a son?”

“Yes, he died though. Didn’t he?” Leia shook her head. “Oh…”

“My son is very much alive, I think anyway, and I believe you know him quite well…” Kaydel gives her a confused look and Leia can’t keep herself from smiling just a little bit. Not out of humor, just because of the irony. 

“I do?” 

“There isn’t a really flattering way to say this, but my son is Kylo Ren…” the name leaves bitter taste in her mouth. Leia waits, expecting her to run. But she just sits there staring at her as if she had just told her that the sky was actually orange, not blue. 

“I-what? So many things make sense now. Not really though at the same time. But what does this have to do with Tokadana?” 

“I have a feeling he’s not dead, that he’s with Lando.” 

“There’s more, isn’t there, with all due respect General, I don’t think anything at this point can be more shocking than what I’ve already heard. Spill.” 

“I believe Rey is somehow involved, she somehow convinced him to leave, how, I don’t know.” 

“Well, There are a lot of questions floating around in my head right now, but I’m going to pick the most helpful one. When are we leaving?” 

“Now.” 

“Can we go in there?” Cora asks pointing at Mazes castle. 

“Nope.” 

“Why not?” She whines. 

“Because.” 

“Because is not an answer.” She protest.

“It is today.” Rey says, effectively ending the argument. “Tell me, why exactly do we need to go to Ilum?” 

“I don’t know, I saw it in a dream once, and then I saw it again. That’s all.” She says with a shrug.

“Ah, I see.” Rey says, still confused, she made a mental note to ask Ben what he was going to say about Ilum later. In the five seconds it took her to do that, Cora had already made it halfway to the castle. She had to jog to catch up to her. “And what do you think you’re doing?” She says standing in front of her. 

“Exploring…” 

“Nope, we’re not going in there.” 

“Why not? Also, who’s Maz?”

“Because. And Maz is-“

“Ah, Rey, it’s been a while. What brings you here?” Maz says standing behind her, as if speaking her name magically summoned her. “And who is your friend?” 

“I’m Cora, we came her wi-“ Rey had a feeling Cora was about to tell her everything that’s happened in the last few days, which isn’t exactly the kind of conversation you have out in the open. 

“Not a good idea.” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry…” 

“That’s fine, keep your secrets, I have some of my own.” She says with a suspicious gleam in her eyes. 

“Maybe it’d be better if we showed you?” 

“Hmm, maybe, but are you sure he wasn’t you to?” And somehow she knew. Because of course she’d know. Rey opens her mouth to respond, but stops herself and heads back to the ship, shaking her head, and motioning for Maz and Cora to follow. 

“No, we’re not taking the  Falcon.”  Leia says when she tells Chwie where she’s going after he saw her preparing to broad one of the other ships.She told him where they were going, but didn’t tell him why. 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re not coming.” 

“Yes I am. You can’t just go by yourself!” 

“I can to. And I’m not by myself, Kaydel is coming with me.” He shoots her an accusatory look, as if she had something with do with it. 

“I had nothing to do with this.” She says knowing better than to upset a Wookie. 

“I won’t let you.” 

“Oh yeah? Well try and stop me.” She says pushing past him moving towards the door. 

“This has something to do with him, doesn’t it?” 

Leia stops inches from the door. She turns around. 

Kaydel is looking at the ceiling trying to see if a human can become invisible. But Chwie is looking directly at Leia, silently begging her to let him come with her. Leia pauses for a moment deciding whether it’s a good idea for him to come. 

“Fine. Let’s go. Don’t get your hopes up though, it could be just my wishful thinking.” She says, maybe just a tad bit too harsh. 

They all leave the office with an odd mix of emotions from the trio and head to the Falcon. 


	2. It’s okay.

All Ben could do was worry. Worry about what would happen when Leia arrived. Worry about who she was bringing with her. Worry about how they would react. Worry about what might happen to Rey out there, the top of which his someone recognizing her, and turning her in. He kicked himself for not thinking about that before she left.He was also worried about the future. Would they have to be on the run for the rest of their lives? He hoped that his plan would work to cripple, if not destroy the First Order in the least catastrophic way possible. Even with the First Order gone though, would they still have to worry about the resistance, which would most likely be converted into a new republic? Once the First Order figured out that he was still alive and had deserted, the Resistance would most likely know soon after. Deep down he knew they’d hunt them down, Rey included, he feared their story wouldn’t have a happy end. The thought brought his mind back to Rey wondering how long it’d been since she’d left, when she’d be back, when Leia would arrive, and it sent the whole wheel spinning all over again. That was when Rey returned. She just stood, leaning against the wall. The second he realized she was crying, he got up and went over to her, wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her down to sit back on the floor with him. 

“What happened? Did you get hurt? I shouldn’t have let you leave…” 

“No, no one hurt me. I’m fine, just shaken up a little…” She said into his shoulder.

“Then what happened?” 

“I-i don’t know. When I was walking back to the ship, I just felt this overwhelming sense of dread and anxiety. But it wasn’t from me, it was from somewhere else, but at the same time that somewhere else was part of me. It was awful. But then when I finally got on the ship, it was gone just like that.” She lifted her head up so that she could look at him, and she could tell his mind was working, trying to come up with an explanation, and she was able to pinpoint the exact moment that he had found one. 

“I think, maybe, somehow I projected my thoughts, and worries onto you.”

“Why were you worrying?”

“You know why…” 

“We’ll figure everything out, I promise.” She said, tracing her hand down the side of his face. “It will all work out.” 

“I hope so…” 

“It will,” She said before kissing him. “But in the mean time, I have someone who wants to talk to you.” She said smirking, and he knew exactly why.

“Seriously, haven’t been through enough?” 

“Nope.” 

“Fine.” He said rolling his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be okay over here… 
> 
> And I may or may not Ben work in gonna on another WIP even though I have other works I haven’t updated in forever or forever... 
> 
> 🙃


	3. Belonging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, sorry it’s been so long, and sore for such a short update, I’ve been trying to update my other works.

“Ben Solo, if it is at all possible, you’ve managed to rake up a debt surpassing that of any smuggler I’ve ever met, and tsaying something” Maz said increasing the magnification of her goggles causing her eyes to grow to a comical size. “I do believe you owe me a new castle.” 

“It wasn’t all my fault,” 

“Ah, but you helped.” She said pointing at him. 

“Ah, But I myself had Help from one of your own, a Bazine Netal i believe…” 

“Hmm, that still doesn’t excuse you.” She folded her arms across her chest. 

“Well, I’m not entirely sure how you expect me to pay you, Incase you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly doing to well as far as credits go…” the two glared at each other. 

“Fine… but you’ll pay up eventually.”

“I’m sure I will…” he said rolling his eyes.

“Now,” She said turning to Rey. “ as for you young lady,” Rey felt herself shrink under the small woman’s gaze. “I’m not entirely sure how you managed to get him to leave, or what the two of you have Ben doing since the Resistance reported you missing, and I probably don’t want to know either.” Rey felt her face heat up and saw Ben’s true bright red as well from what Maz was suggesting. Cora on the other hand burst out laughing much to Ben and Rey chagrin. 

“W have company.” Lando appeared, putting an end to Rey and Ben’s embarrassment. Cora And Maz left with Lando, leaving Rey and Ben behind. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Rey ask grabbing Ben’s hand with both of hers. 

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” He didn’t look at her when her spoke. 

“Ben, look at me.” He complied instantly. “You don’t have to–“

“Yes, yes I do, it’ll be okay.” H placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and she lead into his chest and stayed in each other’s embrace for not nearly long enough. 

“You know, something Maz said to me the first time I was here makes sense to me now.” 

“What was it?” 

“She said the belonging seek isn’t behind me, it is ahead. And I’ve now found where I belong, with you.” She looked up at him, and the way he looked at her confirmed what she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates my become few and far between, if not stop completely on all of my works. 
> 
> My iPad is finally dying on me, the power button no longer works Andy I have to use the little square thing on the side for on off, and my screen is being glitchy and pressing things I’m not pressing, so, and errors, I’m so so sorry… 😑
> 
> I’m struggling over here rn…


	4. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Cora gets annoyed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I’m sooooo sorry it’s been so long, I’ve just been feeling really, flat I guess is the best way to describe it. 
> 
> Anyways, please accept this longer chapter, my apology. 🥺

Rey’s anxiety was building more and more the closer they got to the ships exit, the fact that Ben was holding onto her hand so tightly that she thought he might crush it on accident. Just by that alone she knew he was ready to bolt any second without even looking at him. She stopped just before they exited, to pry her hand from his. He gave her a confused and hurt expression. 

“I just–I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He didn’t answer, but his eyes still showed the pain, but the rest of his features were indifferent. 

Rey walked off of the ship first, and was immediately greeted by a smiling Cora, which was normal, considering she was almost always smiling and Rey couldn’t help but smile back, letting some of her anxiety fall away. 

“Rey?” Rey’s smile immediately dropped and the anxiety came back tenfold. It was right then that the gravity of what they were doing kicked in on overdrive. Panic, panic would probably be a better word to describe Rey’s current state of mind. 

“You okay?” Cora asked looking at Rey with a puzzled expression. Rey had forgot just how much Cora wasn’t completely aware of just how badly this could go for them. 

Rey didn’t answer, she jus turned to look at the person that had just said her name. She took a deep breath, not sure what to expect. Leia’s expression was unreadable, which made Rey even more nervous. Cora looked back and forth between the two women as if she were trying to put a puzzle together, neither of them payed her any attention though. 

Leia stared Rey down with that unreadable expression for a few more moments before she smiled, and Rey let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. She gave her a small smile back, before Leia’s smile faltered as she looked at what ever was behind Rey, disbelief evident in her features. Rey was confused for a split second before she realized exactly what Leia was looking at. Rey looked away from Leia to look at who she was looking at, just to confirm that’s what Leia was seeing. 

Ben’s eyes immediately connected with Rey’s silently begging for help, help with what, neither of them were sure. Rey looked back at Leia, only to see that her gaze was focused directly on her. A younger version of Rey was screaming at her to run, but she stayed right where she was. 

Cora was getting quite annoyed by all of the silence and not moving, she felt it was an extremely unnecessary waste of time. So taking matters into her own hands, she walked up to Ben grabbed his arm and began trying to drag him of to Rey. Thankfully he was to preoccupied to put up that much of a fight. Rey and the other woman who she assumed was Leia didn’t pay her any attention, because, of course they wouldn’t. 

Finally reaching Rey, she grabbed one of her hands, and one of Ben’s, and basically forced the to hold hands as if they were her own personal life sized dolls. She looked at her work and then tried to gauge the older woman’s reaction. Shocked and amused, she was amused, or something close enough. Cora was quite pleased with her work. Everyone was still alive, all in one piece, and no one seemed to be looking to kill anyone at the moment. 

She nodded to herself, deciding her job was done, and walked back towards Lando’s ship, but someone stopped her first. 

“Hey.” A blond haired woman had walked up to her. 

“Hey?” Cora looked her skeptically, she knew all about  _‘stranger danger’_ , she tried to read her intentions, nothing outwardly harmful, mostly just curiosity, but she still didn’t trust her. For all she knew she was curious because she was trying to figure out how to kill her without anyone noticing. Cora was a very trusting person, but only to specific people, and she couldn’t decide if this woman was one of them. 

“I’m Kaydel. I came with Leia.” 

“Uh-hu.” She nodded, waiting for further explanation. 

“I, um, well what exactly is going on? Leia had said her son might be here,” she pointed behind her at Ben. “But with Rey?” 

“Yeah, your point?”She crossed her arms, liking this  _Kaydel_ woman less and less. 

“It’s, I wasn’t expecting it that at all. Are they like together, together?” Kaydel wasn’t sure she wanted the answer. 

“If your asking me I they are sleeping together, which I don’t appreciate by the way,” Cora said, ever so blunt. “No, no they are not. I should know, I stopped them.” She said, a hint of triumph in her voice. 

Kaydel just looked at her and blinked. 

“Well, um okay then.” She stared to walk away trying to get the unpleasant mental image out of head. 

“But,” Cora stopped her. “If you’re asking if they love each other, the answer is yes.” 

Kaydel was beyond surprised by that, _Kylo Ren,_ _ The Jedi killer, Master of the Knights of Ren , _ _Supreme Leader of the First Order_ in love, with ironically enough,  _The Last Jedi_.  If it wouldn’t have been in completely bad taste she would have burst out laughing, but she had a feeling no one else would find it as comical as she did. She walked away shaking her head trying not to smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel you feel like it, maybe check out my other works. 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my power! ❤️


	5. Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, please accept this extra long chapter as a gift…

....2,5......

Both Ben and Rey wanted so badly to turn around to yell  _“what the actual kriff are you thinking!?”_ unfortunately for them though, they were both rooted to where they were standing. Ben’s death grip had returned, Rey had thought previously that he couldn’t crush her hand any tighter without it breaking, but she’d been proven wrong. Even though they were looking in Leias direction, they weren’t looking at her specifically, the thought terrified both of them. So they continued to focus on the area just behind her for several, seconds? Minutes? Hours? Who knew. 

“Ben?” 

Rey and Ben were barely aware of the fact that Leia had started speaking, or rather had said one word that seemed to have snapped Ben out of his trance, Rey following close behind upon feeling the dizzyingly chaotic mix of emotions pouring off of the man beside her. Rey began to frantically try and free her hand before he did in fact crush it. 

“Rey?” The state of her hand had absolutely no further meaning. Her fully undivided attention was focused on the woman in front of her.The woman who Ben and Rey both realized was walking towards them raising their panic levels to a new high. 

Each step Leia took was taken with purpose, every inch had meaning. Whatever this was, it was fragile, and new and even though it wasn’t necessarily the most ideal outcome, the fact that they were here letting her know what had become of them, was something beyond belief. 

She hadn’t seen her son in so long, since he was still a boy in fact, so much had changed about him, but no matter what, underneath it all, he was still her son. Somehow along the way, Rey had managed to get herself even further tangled into the Skywalker Solo family web, past ally and enemy, where Rey stood now, but she had somewhat of an idea, and it gave her hopes for things she’d thought long impossible. 

She now stood about six feet away from them, Ben was now staring at Rey who’s panicked gaze was focused on Leia. A lifetime of silence passed before Leia did something completely unexpected, she smiled, it was a halfhearted sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. Rey felt herself becoming less tense as she let out a breath she’d been holding in since Cora’s stunt; which she and hopefully Ben would be addressing later. Ben relaxed some too, whether it was because of Leia or it was because of seeing Rey relax didn’t matter. His grip on her hand had loosened thankfully allowing some of the feeling to return to her fingers, and the air felt lighter, as if a thick fog had lifted. 

“Ben.” Ben’s attention immediately snapped to Leia. Upon seeing her he felt like the scared lost boy he had been so long ago that wanted to know why his mother didn’t want him anymore.He wanted to fall to the ground and cry, scream, destroy something, run away and never look back all at once. His mind couldn’t formulate words, and even if it could, what would he say? What could he say? Nothing could ch…

“I’m sorry…” the words left him against is own will. The weight of what those words were accounting for threatened to tear him apart piece by piece. He wasn’t expecting to be forgiven, the things he’d done were unforgivable heknew that much. He stared at the ground as if he were trying to will the earth beneath his feet to open up and swallow him whole.

“I know, Ben. I’m sorry to…” She was sorry. She’d spend hours wondering;

_“what if We’d been around more?”_

_“what if we hadn’t sent him away?”_

_“What is we had done something sooner?”_

_“Would things be different, better?”_

_“Or just as bad or worse?”_

There was nothing she could do about it now though. The choices have already been made, the boy has already fallen, the lives have already been lost, and the damage has already been done. But maybe, if he was standing here with Rey, not as Kylo Ren, not as Snokes apprentice, but as Ben Solo, her son who’d strayed so far down a dark path, led by lies, and half truths was now finally able to find his way home again with the light that shined so brightly beside him. Maybe Rey had done what none of the people who were supposed to care the most failed at. She’d brought him back, but what did that mean for them now? She had had somewhat of an idea, it was the only logical thing for them to do, and it was for them to disappear into the galaxy. The idea had a bittersweet effect, but it was better then where he was before, better than Rey falling with him, better than him being in exile and Rey following him, but most of all, it was better than what the Resistance would want done to him, and what they’d want done with Rey if and when they found out her involvement. No matter how much she wished it, no one else would be as quick to forgive and forget, she knew she was taking a risk with Kaydel, but before Chewie stopped them and insisted on coming with, she’d have been alone. As if on que, she heard a low sad sound from behind her coming towards them, towards Ben more specifically. 

Ben dropped Rey’s hand as he felt his whole body go numb. This was too much, he felt lightheaded, like was going to collapse. The last time he’d seen him was when–when he’d done something that he’s regretted every day since. He’d shot him then. 

_“Will he shoot me again?” He wonders. “It’s the least I deserve… being shot a thousand times over wouldn’t even be enough…”_

Before he could even realize what was happening, he felt large furry arms wrap around him as his tears started to spill freely. All he could do was repeat  _“I’m sorry…”_ over and over again. 

Rey felt like an unwanted intruder to the whole thing, he had his family back, his  real  family, he didn’t need her anymore. She was foolish to think she’d be enough. It stung, but she was used to it, numb to the feeling, welcomed it like an old friend that she didn’t like, but tolerated anyway. She backed away trying to remain unnoticed, slip away, maybe even back to Jakku, a small part of her still clung to the false hope that they’d still come back for her, and it hoped desperately that she hadn’t missed them. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder suddenly, she turned around to see Leia looking at her with confusion with a small spark of hope buried beneath the surface. 

“Where are you going?” She asked her worried. 

“I don’t belong here, never did really. I don’t have a place in this story anymore more, I didn’t to begin with, I just pushed my way in.” She said trying to sound convincing. Leia shook her head, looking behind her at Ben and Chewie who were now having a long over due conversation. “You still have a place in this story Rey,” She turned back to look at Rey. “You know he can’t come back with us. As much as I want him to, both of you, I can’t.” 

Rey knew she was right, Leia might be in charge, but if everyone was against her, or heavens forbid, others sided with her, there’d be chaos. She didn’t say anything, as Leia continued. 

“You’re the reason he came back, and I am forever grateful, you did something that everyone else failed to do. You’re right your chapter in  _this_ story has closed, but now you can create a new one, together…”

Rey let what she said sink in, she hadn’t thought of it that way. Maybe she was right. Maybe she and Ben could write their own story.

Rey nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Leia smiled. “Now, about that one over there,” She pointed at Cora. “she’s quite the character.” 

Rey looked at Cora who was glaring daggers at Kaydel. “Yeah, she definitely is. She’s usually not so hostile though, I have a feeling she’s not a big fan of Connix. She’s a First Order defector if you can believe that, and a high ranking one at that. Her hostility has to do with personal reasons though not from the influence of her employer.” She could tell Leia wanted to press further on the  “personal reasons”  but she decided against it and moved on from the subject.

“Where are you going to go now?” 

“We think it’s best that no one knows…” Rey said, looking at the ground. 

“I understand. I’m thankful that droid found you on Jakku, and that you were able t bring Ben back from a place I thought he’d be trapped forever I will never be able to put into words how much it means to me, you’ve given me new hope Rey, a hope, a dream that I’d thought would never be a possibility from the moment I sent Ben away to Luke.”

Rey wasn’t sure what she meant at first, but the knowing look Leia gave her and what she’d learned about what you had to do to become a Jedi was enough to make her face turn pink momentarily before regaining her composer. 

“Rey,” Leia took both of her hands in her own. “thank you.” 

It wasn’t a thank you that needed an answer and so it floated in the air as she hugged her. It was a silent goodbye, maybe forever. One last smile before she walked away to talk to Ben. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, and you get two chapters in one day, because we can’t not have Cora…


	6. Not prejudice…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Cora

Saying that Cora disliked Kaydel would be an understatement. Why she continuously tried to make conversation with her was completely lost on her. She thought she was making it obvious that she didn’t want to be  _‘bff’s’_ yet she kept talking. 

There was absolutely no way she was being prejudiced just because she was a resistance member. That was impossible. She wasn’t one to judge a book by its cover, never has, never will. She had convinced herself that there must be something bad about her, something that warranted disliking. It’s her voice, definitely her voice.

_“Seriously Cora?” She scolded herself. “You’re better than this…”_

She continued to try and glare Kaydel out of existence. She’d walked away just as someone exited the ship, she knew Kaydel would return soon with something else to talk about which meant she didn’t have time to pay attention to whoever it was, with any luck it was someone coming to save her with an excuse to leave. 

“You know glaring at someone wont make them evaporate, right? I should know. I’ve tried.” it was Larack. “I don’t think I ever got to thank you by the way. I also don’t know your name” He said shuffling his feet nervously. “No ones ever stood up for me like that.  ‘Pain builds character’  was my uncles favorite moto.” 

“Don’t mention it, let’s just say, I’ve been in a–similar situation. And it’s Cora, Cora. Ames, and yours is?” 

He nodded “Larack Marxel. What is it exactly did this woman do to get the Cora death stare? She seems harmless from where I’m standing.” He said as he sat down on the ground. 

“Well Larack, I don’t think you’dsay that after you’ve been talking to her for a hour and a half.” 

“I don’t know, I think seeing Lando’s cape collection, all complete with back stories is a far worse ordeal. Actually, my apologies, that was only a third of it,apparently there’s more. Who in the hell needs that many shoulder blankets? He made me try one on, I looked beyond ridiculous. He said well not everyone can pull off such a look, which was okay with me, because I don’t want to.” 

Cora tried not to laugh, imagining him in a cape with bright colors similar to Lando’s, which resulted in her snorting, causing Larack to laugh, leading to Kaydel turning to look at them. 

“Sorry…” he said stabnding up off of the ground and regretting the decision of ever sitting in the first place. 

“Hey, I’m Kaydel.” She held out her hand to him. He smiled and shook her hand. Cora glared at him, silently calling him a traitor. “And you are?” 

“Larack” He said, becoming more scared of the possibility that Cora might attack someone. He said the first thing that came to mind. “Well it was nice meeting you Kaydel, but me and Cora were actually going to head in, it’s kinda hot out here.” It was hot by any means. He made sure to give no indication that she was allowed to follow them. She got the hint. Thank the gods! 

“Well, ill see ya later.”

They nodded retreating into the ship. 

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it, let’s just say I’ve been in a–similar situation before.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Because Cora is my spirit animal, and is who I wanted to be when I grew up…


End file.
